1. Field
Embodiments relate to a device, displaying a stereoscopic image and a driving method thereof. More particularly, embodiments relate to a pixel circuit of a display unit included in a stereopsis display device. Also, embodiments relate to a driving method realizing a stereoscopic image with low frequency by operation thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various flat panel displays have been developed that are capable of reducing weight and volume. Weight and volume are disadvantages of a cathode ray tube. In flat panel displays, there are a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, etc.
Among flat panel displays, the organic light emitting diode display, which displays images by using an organic light emitting diode (OLED) that generates light by recombining electrons and holes, has a fast response speed, is driven with low power consumption, and has excellent emission efficiency, luminance, and viewing angle.
The above disclosed information in the Background is only for enhancing an understanding of the described technology. Therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art in this country.